nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Happy65/A Tour of Pool
Situated on Discovery Isle, Pool is famed for its history as a key trade port. It lies between two streams, the Saven to the north and the Fey to the south. In recent years, the population has grown heavily and it has become a village. Home to the Pudlian Party, the economy is one of the richest in Lovia and is based around five local corporations. These five corporations tend to employ locals, a system also used in Shepby. Lovia's most read newspaper, the Lovian Times is owned by Poolmedia, arguably the largest of these five corporations. We were welcomed at Poolmedia by Christopher Samson, the Lovian Times' famed reporter. He showed us around the headquarters, where planning for polling was underway. Little occured, however I can hint that Samson is working on an article related to the local elections. I noticed that the company had a lack of workers, and in turn the company's housing estate was smaller than their headquarters. Although the headquarters of Wright & Wright were located to the left of Poolmedia's, I was invited by Andrew and Gregory to the tea room located further north in the village. It had a very authentic feel, and many of the customers expressed their support for the local mayor candidate. From the tea room, Pool Manor, centre of the Isle Local Government was visible. A wide range of Pudlian and CPL.nm supporters campaigned. As a Sylvanian, I decided to cast my vote at the polling station, which was located in the tea room. I then visited the Harbour and Dock brewery, where I experienced the history of the oldest pub throughout Lovia. In addition to this impressive feat, the brewery is the largest throughout the country. This is something that the workers were proud of, and they seemed committed to ensuring they would not lose such a title. I was told that the Pool Trading Company played an important role in their business, so I decided to head over to the harbour. The harbour is the centre of a vast complex of subsidiaries situated throughout the town, including the Pool Security Company, the Andrew Pool Academy, the waste and water processing plant and the trading department itself. The founder of the Pool Trading Company, Andrew Pool, also funded the expedition that resulted in the foundation of the village. Since then, it has exchanged hands and it is currently owned by Joseph Brooks. The architecture in the area was truly magnificent, I almost purchased a house. As I purchased a ferry to my next destination, Joseph recommended to visit his brother's company, Brooks Motors. I quickly visited Brooks Motors, one of Lovia's largest car manufacturers. I had seen the company's cars throughout Pool and when told that all workers were provided with a free car alongside discounted fuel, I understood the reasoning behind the popularity. A wide range of modern and vintage cars were in the manufacturing process. There was not too much to see - however the greenery surrounding the factory surprised me heavily. I then attended to the ferry, in search of my next destination. I'd like to thank anyone who took the time to read this. It'd be much appreciated if you could leave a comment on where to tour next. Neil Hardy 10:03, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts